FORESHOCK
by wargent
Summary: It's been twenty years since Allison Argent's death. Take a look at what our main characters are feeling after such a long time.


Beacon Hills, year of 2024, California

It was a sunny morning in Beacon Hills, California. The sky didn't have a single cloud pinned to it, the sun was shining so bright that it almost hurt your eyes if you looked a few meter above the ground. He was in a beautiful garden, the floor was all green, the trees provided shadows every other meter, there were flowers blooming everywhere with different colors, there were birds chanting in the trees all around him. "This is a beautiful place to be..." Scott thought to himself. The green pavement (the vivid grass) covered almost the entirety of this garden, only being interrupted by grey tombstones. "I'm glad you're resting in such a pretty place" Scott McCall said out loud, allthough there was no one around him to hear, well, at least there wasn't anyone _alive_. He realize that and soon covered his mouth like a wave of sadness had crumbled over his soul. He walked slowly, with no apparent reason. He looked up to the sky, spread his arms out and took a deep long breath. He stayed in this position for a couple of seconds then started heading towards the other side of this open field. Scott was surrounded by dozens, maybe even thousands, of tombstones. He thought of all the tears that were attached to these deaths. These people probably had mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers, friends, family, husbands and wives and children. He thought of all the suffering related to these tombstones, how other people had felt the pain he had felt for twenty years, he knew that every person buried under this yard had caused a lot of suffering.

He then stopped walking, caressed the cold, lifeless grey tombstone and kissed it. He sat down in front of her and stared at the scriptures where you could read:

Here rests Allison Argent. An excellent archer and a great student. A daughter, a friend, a girlfriend and most importantly, a strong young woman

Scott McCall was trying to fight the sadness that clouded over him, each of these word made his heart ache. He couldn't really believe that Allison Argent was dead, it _was _Allison. The girl who feared nothing, the girl with a bow and arrows always on her, the girl whose intelligence impressed her teachers. The same Allison that made Scott fall in love for the first time in his life, the same Allison that fought a giant lizard, the same Allison that _killed _an Oni against every odd. **That **Allison.

_"She died the same way she lived, helping others..." _- Scott said out loud.

He caressed the tombstone once again.

- I don't really know where you are now, Allison, but I hope you are listening to me, at least I need this. Do you remember when you told me that funerals were for the living and not the dead? Well... I guess graveyards are for the living too. It's been twenty years, Allison. God... - Scott shed a tear that fell on the grass - God, Allison... I miss you so much. I've been missing you for the last twenty years. I've been missing you and I've been trying to move on, but that's the thing... I can't move on. I mean, how do you move on when the person who made you the most happy human being on earth goes away? I think I won't ever be over you actually.

Scott took a deep breath and with his shirt whiped away his tears.

- You made me happy Allison Argent. You were the one who made me believe in love. You were the one who made me sad when you died. You were the one that made me think love didn't exist anymore. But you were also the one that made me believe again. You were my world, Allison. Your eyes... They made my knees weak, every time I saw you look at me it was like someone was breaking them. Your look made me believe that there were still good people out there, you made me think the world wasn't such a shitty place, and that with your eyes only. Your face was beautiful, your lips hypnotized me over and over again, they made me crazy. Every time I kissed them I felt like we were the only two people on earth, nothing else mattered to me, the sadness was wiped away, there was no world hunger nor wars, there weren't rivers or oceans or even dirt, grass, flowers, nothing. You were the only one on earth and I was there with you, and that made me happy. You were mine and I was yours. I still remember it, you were by your locker and i was across the hall, I remember seeing your confused face and how you lit up every time you saw Lydia. That was before you knew about my werewolf thing, before everything got so fucked up.

Scott reached for his back pocket in his jeans and pulled out his wall, he opened the notes compartment and took out a photograph, he put it gently over her grave.

- Do you still remember this day? I miss it so much everyday... We were in the ice skating ring and you were teaching me how to ice skate. I was indeed a werewolf but ice skating? Not my thing. You, tho, were beautiful and talented. You were sliding gracefully and made it seem so easy, you were smiling, not any smile, a smile like no other. You were good at it, _and you knew. _Your eyes were full of happiness, they were, in a way, close to sparkling. The muscles in your face were working like it was the proof that God existed. Your mouth was semi open and you waved you arm at me inviting me to join you. I knew I could never do it justice like you did. I would never be as perfect at it as you were. As the matter in fact, no one could do it like you, you were unique at it.

Tears were now abandoning his dark brow, almost black, eyes.

- I love you, Allison Argent. I have loved you since the first day we met, I have loved you for twenty years and I know that I will keep on loving you until the day I pass away. And you know what? I know that I will love you once again when I do die and get to heaven. I know that I will keep on loving you. And you know why? Because you are my first thought when I get up in the morning and you are my last thought when I go to sleep. These couple of years haven't been easy. I had lost all hope that there was a God. If there was indeed a God, why did it let you die? I spent so many years angry at everyone and at myself, for not being able to go back and protect you from the world. If there was a God, why did it let you die instead of a thief, a murderer or an evil dictator? Why take away such a young soul with you? You were so young Allison...

Scott stopped talking for five minutes, he just sat there, looking to the where his first love rested

- I've got to go now, Allison. I just want you to know that wherever you are, you are in my heart too. You touched my heart in so many ways. You made me love, you made me smile, you broke my heart and you made me cry. You made me stronger, you made believe in the goodness in people. You made me smarter, you taught me so many things and I can't even thank you enough. You taught me everything I know about love, about archery, about trust, about believing, about enduring and you made me grow up. You made me more aware of everything that was going on around us. If I could go back to that night I'd try to save you, we could have three kids by now, we could sit with them in the dinning table and we could help them with their homework, well... - Scott laughed - You could help them, I could kiss their wounds, I could teach them how to play soccer, basketball and tennis. You could teach them, and me, how to speak French. You could teach them how to shoot an arrow and I could read them bedtime stories. We could kiss all night and lay in the couch watching movies, we could read together a book, we could send the kids to their grandparents every other month and we could cook for each other when they were gone. We could relieve our dates, we could drive to the woods and just walk, we could go to a ice skating ring and you could try to teach me how to ice skate, and I could fall over and over again, not only because I suck at ice skating, but to see you laugh until your sides hurt. We could take more pictures and we could kiss again. And we could have passioned and hot sex over and over again until we were to tired. We could keep on exploring every inch of each other's bodies. I could relearn how your boobs are, I could kiss you from your neck to you belly button and further down. I could relearn your kiss and I could hear your nervous laughter over and over again. I could tell you how beautiful you are every second and it would still seem like I wasn't saying it enough. I could watch you on your light sleep in the morning and I could watch you being embarrassed by it every morning. I wish I could touch your messy bed hair in the morning one more time. I wish I could have you here again with me because only God knows all the things I would do with you. We could have gotten married at a Renaissance castle in France and we could leave by horse to the airport, we could discover every inch of the Mediterranean shore and we could fall in love all lover again. I know that even all those things wouldn't be enough. I know that we would've fought a lot, and I know that I would've made your head spin and I would have annoyed you several times. I know that you would ignore me for hours in hopes that I understood I was wrong. But I also know that we would make up. I know that those kisses I'd steal from you would be the most powerful and meaningful ever. I know that we would kiss from sunset to sunrise and I know that we would have make up sex and that I couldn't be close enough to you as I wanted. I know that but I would want to learn more with you, I want you to show me what it's like to be in love again.

Scott's face was washed up in tears.

- I'm so sorry that I didn't bring you flowers. I know right? The thing you are supposed to bring to a grave yard and I forgot them. But I got one more thing for you, my love.

Scott reached to his other pocket and took out a blue old pen.

- Here - he said, lying it on the top of her tombstone - you can have it. I know you won't need it anymore but it's symbolical. It's the pen I gave you on that first day of class. It symbolizes the love I felt for you since the first day I saw you.

**"Coup de coer"**

- Coup de coer, coup de coer, coup de coer, coup de coer. - Scott was repeating this sentence over and over again. - You were my first love Allison. Now rest in peace, my love. Thank you for everything.

He touched his unshaved face and started walking away, she crossed his mind. Her face, her body, her clothes, her laughter, everything. He closed his eyes, wiped them dry and left.

He would miss her eternally.

But now was time to move on.


End file.
